


Hastío

by Death_God_Raven



Category: Durarara!!
Genre: M/M, Suicidal Thoughts
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-17
Updated: 2015-12-17
Packaged: 2018-05-07 07:23:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5448116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Death_God_Raven/pseuds/Death_God_Raven
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Quiero acabar con esto de una vez...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hastío

Quiero acabar con esto de una vez...

Es demasiado complicado decir que ya no estoy harto de todo esto que he estado soportando por más de diez años. En este punto de mi vida me cuesta decir que todos mis esfuerzos no están ya desperdiciados. Incluso es un chiste para mí pensar que aun las cosas pueden cambiar, no puedo volver a convencerme de que algo mejorará.

Han pasado 26 años de mi vida de esta manera…

Deseo que todo esto termine de una vez.

Estoy cansado.

Estoy harto.

Mi vida me asfixia y más cuando no puedo ver adónde va esta.

Todos me han traicionado.

Nadie me entiende en absoluto.

Simplemente intentan que ruede igual que los demás, cosa que me hace vomitar solo de pensarlo.

Por favor, ya no puedo más con esto.

Estoy hastiado de pensar en “lo que pudo ser” y en “lo que jamás será”.

Si en tal caso hubo un punto en donde las cosas pudieron dar otro giro; ese punto se extravió en mi putrefacta vida.

No sé…

Supongo que debe ser cosa de la época o quizás es que en este tiempo estoy solo con mi mente. Cuando pienso que las cosas están mejores, recuerdo lo que está mal y en lo que me estoy mintiendo. También puede ser a causa de que estamos en el último mes del año en donde no se puede evitar pensar en retrospectiva sobre lo que ha sucedido durante ese tiempo. Como sea, han cambiado muchas cosas, pero mi amargura no se va en su totalidad.

¿Tendrá sentido esperar el siguiente año?

¿Qué razones tengo para no terminar con todo antes de que termine el año?

La verdad no lo sé, Shizu-chan.

No estoy totalmente en mis cabales en este momento porque odio este mes.

Lo odio tanto como a ti.

¿No es irónico?

La semejanza de diciembre y Shizu-chan, asesina mis ganas de detenerme y esperar el siguiente año.

En diciembre se perdieron tantas cosas que anhelé y que fueron relevantes. Temo decir que hasta irremplazables…

Te odio Shizu-chan, tanto como este maldito mes.

Bien… Sospecho que no tiene sentido que diga esto cuando estoy mirando el abismo desde el último piso de un hotel.

No, no lo tiene.

Por eso, Shizu-chan…

Adiós.


End file.
